elfenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Der Gefiederte
'''Der Gefiederte '''ist eine Bezeichnung für den Devanthar der Zapote. Er fungiert als Mentor für den Unsterblichen AcoatlDrachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 806, später der von Necahual.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 1089 Aussehen Der Gefiederte tritt gern in der Gestalt eines Vogelmanns mit einem Federgewand auf.Drachenelfen - Die letzten Eiskrieger (Heyne 2015), S. 793 In der Gestalt eines Vogelmanns ist er mehr als drei Schritt groß und hat einen Adlerkopf, Flügelarme sowie Adlerklauen. Seine Augen sind schwarz wie Obsidian.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 882 Allerdings wird ihm auch die Gestalt der Gefiederten Schlange zugeschrieben. Vermutlich wurde jener Mythos erschaffen, um das Ansehen und die Imposants des Devanthar der Zapote unter den Menschenkindern zu verstärken. Biographie Verrat an Anatu und Mord am Purpurnen Ista neidete Anatu die Leitposition über das Königreich Luwien. So plante sie eine Verschwörung gegen Anatu. Sie konnte neben ihm auch Langarm als Mitverschwörer gewinnen. Der Gefiederte forderte für seine Hilfe der Kadaver des Purpurnen.Drachenelfen - Die letzten Eiskrieger (Heyne 2015), S. 328Drachenelfen - Die letzten Eiskrieger (Heyne 2015), S. 763 Ista trat dem Purpurnen in Gestalt von Anatu auf den Goldene Pfaden entgegen und konnte ihn beeindrucken. Sie lud ihn in Anatus Tempel ein. Er kam in Freundschaft, Anatu empfing ihn jedoch mit Misstrauen und in Waffen. Sie verliebten sich, denn sie folgten demselben Traum einer schöneren Welt. Dreimal trafen sie sich, doch beim dritten Treffen kam Ista mit Langarm und dem Gefiederten. Langarm hielt Anatu, während Ista und der Gefiederte den Purpurne ohne Vorwarnung attackierten. Es folgte ein langer, schwerer Kampf. Der Drache wurde besiegt und enthauptet. Ista stach ihren Speer durch den Kiefer hinauf ins Hirn von Anatu, um sie für immer zum Schweigen zu bringen.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 383ffDrachenelfen - Die letzten Eiskrieger (Heyne 2015), S. 231Drachenelfen - Die letzten Eiskrieger (Heyne 2015), S. 762ff Langarm erschafft anschließend für den Gefiederten die Gefiederte Schlange, indem er einen neuen metallischen Kopf für den toten Leib des Purpurnen anfertigt.Drachenelfen - Die letzten Eiskrieger (Heyne 2015), S. 766Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 701 Schlacht bei Kush Wie alle Devanthar ist er bei der Schlacht bei Kush zugegen.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 810 Sie verfolgen außerdem das Duell zwischen Muwatta und Aaron. Sie entscheiden, dass Muwatta sterben muss, da die Bestechung von Bessos das Kräfteverhältnis der Schlacht gravierender beeinflusste. Ista tötet Muwatta und ernennt Labarna zum neuen Unsterblichen. Aaron hat sich außerdem das Recht erstritten vor den Devanthar im Gelben Turm zu sprechen.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 819ff Elfenspitzel Nach der Schlacht berieten die Devanthar, dass es dumm von Ista war Muwatta zu köpfen. Denn so hatten die Götter laut des Löwenhäuptigen Schaden genommen und wie lange würde es dann dauern bis die Menschen auf die Idee kommen, dass sie sich auch in anderen Dingen irrten. Ista jedoch schafft es den Spieß umzudrehen und bringt vor, dass es die Elfenspitzel der Drachen sind, die den Devanthar Schaden. Der Löwenhäuptige gerät in die Defensive, da er zu lange unter anderem Datames duldete. Ista darf persönlich Datames töten, während der Löwenhäuptige sich um die anderen kümmern sollte. Auch setzt sie durch, dass einige die Blaue Halle vernichten sollen.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 30ff Vernichtung der Blauen Halle Zwölf Devanthar dringen in Albenmark und vernichten die Blaue Halle.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 66ff Ob der Gefiederte dabei ist, ist ungesichert, aber recht wahrscheinlich. Anschließend versuchen sie die Himmelsschlangen in eine Falle zu locken. Alle Devanthar versammeln sich im Gelben Turm, um den herausgeforderten Feind geschlossen bekämpfen zu sollen. Allerdings sind sie hier zum Warten verdammt und blind, was in den Welt vor sich geht.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 131ff Aaron im Gelben Turm Als Aaron vor allen Devanthar im Gelben Turm vorsprechen darf, ist der Gefiederte anwesend. Er verfolgt wie seine Geschwister das Streitgespräch zwischen Aaron und Ista, die ihn zerstören möchte.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 754ff. Am Ende das Streitgesprächs kann Aaron die Mehrzahl der Devanthar überzeugen die Unsterblichen und die Devanthar in Selinunt zu versammeln, um die Fehden zu beenden und ein neues Zeitalter einzuläuten, um vereint gegen die Albenkinder vorzugehen.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 767 Untergang Selinunts Der Gefiederte reist mutmaßlich nach Selinunt zum Treffen der Unsterblichen. Aaron erkennt jedoch zwei Elfen am Abend vor dem Treffen in der Menge und warnt die Devanthar und Unsterbliche vor einer möglichen Attacke.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 872 Aaron beruft eine Versammlung der Unsterblichen und anwesenden Devanthar ein.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 875 Er unterbreitet dem Rat den Vorschlag, dass die Unsterblichen im Zeltlager am Beginn des Passweges bleiben und durch einen Doppelgänger die Elfen und Drachen glauben sollen, dass die Unsterblichen in der Stadt sind. Die ausschlaggebende Stimme für Aarons Plan gibt Volodi, der nach dem Tod Iwars vom großen Bär zum neuen Unsterblichen von Drusna ernannt wird.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 879f. Die Himmelsschlangen führen tags darauf durch ihren vereinten Drachenodem die Zerstörung von Selinunt über einen Drachenpfad herbei. Die Drachenmagie verhindert auch ein Wiederbesiedeln der Stadt auf Jahrhunderte.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 900 Der Gefiederte, seine Geschwister und die Unsterblichen überleben dank der Warnung von Aaron. Dadurch wird erstmals ein Pakt unter den Unsterblichen möglich.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 901 Schlacht um Wanu Der Gefiederte beruft seine Geschwister zu einem erneuten Treffen in den Gelben Turm, nachdem die Albenkinder unter Ailyn eine Karawane der Zapote bei Wanu angriffen. Der Gefiederte wird von Ista, dem lebenden Licht und dem großen Bären unterstützt eine Armee gegen die Albenkinder zu führen. Am Ende wird eine Truppe von siebentausend Kriegern unter der Führung Volodis zusammengestellt.Drachenelfen - Die letzten Eiskrieger (Heyne 2015), S. 323f. Der Gefiederte und seine Geschwister versammeln sich im Gelben Turm, da sie eine Erschütterung in den Albenpfaden gespürt haben. Das lebende Licht offenbart ihnen, dass die Himmelsschlangen den Albenstern bei Wanu vernichtet haben. Aus Angst vor ihrer Vernichtung überlassen sie die Unsterblichen und das Heer sich selbst. Langarm soll neue Rüstungen für neue Unsterbliche erschaffen.Drachenelfen - Die letzten Eiskrieger (Heyne 2015), S. 502f. Verrat des Ebermanns Der Gefiederte, Ista und Langarm lauern ihrem Bruder dem Ebermann im Palast aus Mondenlicht auf, der auf die Elfe Lyvianne wartet. Sie halten diese Zusammenarbeit für Verrat und möchten so auch die Wahrheit über die Intrige gegen Anatu geheim halten. In einer kurzen Auseinandersetzung schlagen sie ihn bewusstlos. Anschließend erwarten sie Lyvianne und verwickeln sie in einen Kampf. Die Elfe kann ihm eine Kralle abtrennen, aber unterliegt schließlich. Auf Wunsch des Gefiederten soll Lyvianne das selbe Schicksal wie Iyali ereilen. So wird die Elfe vom Gefiederten gefesselt und langsam in ein Säurebad geführt und stirbt.Drachenelfen - Die letzten Eiskrieger (Heyne 2015), S. 791f. Gemeinsam führen sie den gefesselten Ebermann in das Fjordland und schließen ihn eine Tropfsteinhöhle, die später als Höhle des Luth bei den Fjordländern bekannt ist ein. Dabei weben sie einen perfiden Zauber ein, der die Zeit für den Devanthar schneller verstreichen lässt.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 101f. Das Traumeis Als Aaron und Volodi mit dem Traumeis nach der Schlacht um Asugar in die Goldene Stadt zurückkehren, kommt es zum Aufstand der Wolkensammler über der Stadt. Dabei kommt es zu Kämpfen zwischen den Wolkensammler und Schäden in der Stadt. Der Gefiederte und seine Geschwister erscheinen, um das Traumeis zu holen und im Gelben Turm sicher zu verfahren.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 578Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 591 Neuer Unsterblicher Während des Großen Krieges um Nangog können die Menschen zunehmend ihre Übermacht ausspielen und die Albenkinder in Bedrängnis bringen. Die Himmelsschlangen senden Drachenelfen aus, um die Unsterblichen zu meucheln. Acoatl stirbt bei einem dieser Mordanschläge im Herbst des 6. Kriegsjahres. Der Gefiederte herhebt Necahual zu dessen Nachfolger.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 642 Kampf im Nichts Im siebten Kriegsjahr lauern die Devanthar dem Heer Albenmarks nach dem Rückzug aus der Belagerung von Temil im Nichts an den Albenpfaden auf. Der Löwenhäuptige, Ista und die Sturmruferin beginnen den Angriff, indem sie die Albenkinder der Nachhut von den Albenpfaden ins Nichts stoßen.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 654 Überraschenderweise erscheinen die Himmelsschlangen und weitere Drachen im Nichts. Die Sturmruferin stirbt im Gefecht.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 665f. Der Gefiederte tötet einen niederen Drachen, als Ista und der Löwenhäuptige bei ihm erscheinen. Sie haben den Frühlingsbringer bemerkt, der etwas abseits seiner Brüder im Nichts unterwegs. Diesen Umstand nutzen sie aus, um ihn anzugreifen.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 668f. Ein mörderischer Kampf entbrennt zwischen der Himmelsschlange und den Devanthar. Diese werden von den scharfkantigen Drachenschuppen stark verletzt und mindestens der Gefiederte steht kurz vor dem Tod. Er schafft es jedoch seinen Speer in das Herz des Frühlingsbringers zu stoßen, sodass dieser stirbt. Den Drachenkadavar beansprucht er für sich und sie bringen ihn durch den nahen Albenstern zur Grotte unter dem Weltenmund.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 672 Zweite Gefiederte Schlange In den Höhlen unter dem Weltenmund arbeiten Langarm und der Gefiederten an der Präparierung des Drachenkadavers. Die neue mechanische Schlange ist der ersten Gefiederten Schlange nachempfunden beziehungsweise übertrifft diese noch. Ein neuer metallener Drachenkopf mit einem Stück aus dem Herzen Nangogs wird dem Körper der lindgrünen Himmelsschlange angefügt. Der Gefiederte drängt ihn sich zu beeilen, da die Zweite Schlange bereits zum nächsten Ritual seines Volkes fertig sein soll.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 698f. Istas Plan Der Gefiederte und Ista bringen den Schädel des Drachens zum Gelben Turm.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 706 Dort versammeln sich all ihre Brüder und Geschwister, um über die nächsten Schritte zu beraten. Ista plädiert zukünftig nicht das Eingreifen der Himmelsschlangen auszuschließen. Aus diesem Grund plant sie die Albenkinder zu einer einzigen Entscheidungsschlacht herauszufordern. Damit ihr Plan aufgeht soll Langarm alle restlichen Stücke aus Nangogs Herz bekommen.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 706f. Der Gefiederte muss Langarm das angrenzende weitläufige Höhlensystem für dessen Konstruktion des Reißzahn überlassen. Dennoch ist er ihm dankbar, dass er die Zweite Gefiederte Schlange rechtzeitig fertiggestellt hat und lässt ihn am nächsten Initiationsritual der Jaguarmänner und Adlerritter teilhaben.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 733f. Kyra In der Goldenen Stadt erhält Necahual nach dem Angriff auf die Wolkenstadt die Drachenelfe Kyra, die bei einem Fluchtversuch aus der Goldenen Stadt gefangen genommen wurde und lässt sie zum Blutsee bringen. Dort erscheint der Gefiederte und zeigt der Drachenelfen die zwei Gefiederten Schlangen und offenbart ihr, dass diese aus den Körpern des Purpurnen und des Frühlingsbringers erschaffen wurden. Der Gefiederte lässt sich von Necahual das vorgesehene Gefängnis bis zur Opferung zeigen und weist an, dass ihr dort ihre Ketten abgenommen werden. Anschließend verlässt er den Blutsee.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 882f. Mit diesem Handeln kommt er dem Plan seiner Geschwister nach, damit die Elfe aus der Stadt entkommen kann, um den Himmelsschlangen dieses Geheimnis zu offenbaren. Mit der Himmelsrochen-Flotte und dem Reißzahn soll das Heer der Himmelsschlangen in einer Schlacht über der Goldenen Stadt vernichtet werden.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 897f. Schlacht über der Goldenen Stadt Der Gefiederte sucht Necahual auf und berichtet ihm, dass die Streitmacht Albenmarks mit vielen Drachen auf dem Weg zur Goldenen Stadt ist, und fordert ihn auf die Flotte gefechtsbereit zu machen. Er gibt ihm den Hinweis, dass der Himmel der sicherste Ort während der Schlacht wäre.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 935 Der Gefiederte und seine Geschwister ziehen sich an den sicheren Blutsee unter dem Weltenmund zurück und verfolgen durch eine vom lebenden Licht geschaffene Projektion den Schlachtverlauf. Sie sind sich uneins, ob sie in die Schlacht eingreifen sollen, als in Fleisch gekleidete Grüne Geister erscheinen und sie angreifen. Der Gefiederte setzt dabei Magie ein. Der Löwenhäuptige fürchten allerdings, dass sie dadurch ihre Position den Himmelsschlangen verraten haben. Sie entscheiden den Reißzahn in die Schlacht zu schicken, da wachsende grüne Kristalle diesen drohen zu zerstören.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 993f. Tod Der Gefiederte und seine Geschwister kämpfen gegen eine zahllose Masse an Grünen Geistern. Ein Grüner Geist, der den Körper Ailyns in Besitz genommen hat, erscheint mit dem Herz aus dem Schädel des Reißzahnes und will es zur Göttin hinab durch den Weltenmund bringen. Ista wird darauf aufmerksam und wirkt einen mächtigen Zauber, um das Herz an sich zu bringen. Dadurch registrieren jedoch die Himmelsschlangen den Aufenthaltsort der Devanthar. Der Gefiederten und der Löwenhäuptigen versuschen noch rasch Portal zu erschaffen, um zum Gelben Turm zu entkommen. Jedoch dringt in diesem Moment der vereinte Drachenodem in die grünen Kristalle und vernichtet die Devanthar.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 1030f. Quellen Kategorie:Übersicht Kategorie:Devanthar